Baile de emociones
by Kathy Roscoe
Summary: Para una chica el expresar de su sentir depende de su diario vivir, en el caso de Touka K. eso es un gran desafío, debido que al demostrarlo hay mucho en juego, no solo el descubrir de su verdadera naturaleza a la sociedad, sino también la reacción de los que la rodean al ver sus deseos.
1. Baile inicial

Touka Kirishima, era una chica complicada y diferente de los demás no por ser huérfana a temprana edad y el único sobreviviente de su familia, su hermano menor, Ayato este tratando de metarla por querer ser diferente, no era diferente y complicada por eso y por ser una de las criaturas más nocivas para la raza humana, una canibal o más bien llamada por su cultura Ghoul,nada de eso la tachaba así, sino por el contrario la hacía más especial de lo que creía, cosa que ella no notaba, ella era diferente y complicada debido a que no sabía ní quería expresar libremente sus emociones, en especial las relacionadas con sentimientos amorosos hacia otras personas, en especial al nuevo infiltrado en su vida, un chico mayor que ella que tambien había sufrido casi las mismas agonías del rechazo de los demás, el chico se llamaba Kaneki Ken.  
Dejando eso a un lado, Touka vivía de forma enmascarada con respecto a su vida, a sus semtimientos, cuando quería protestar por las humillaciones que hacían sus compañeras de clase hacía ella con respecto a situación sentimental ella se comprimía en su mente toda idea violenta que le hiciera despertar su deseo de literalmente deborarlas sin dejar rastro de la escena y dar paso a una conversación alegre con su mejor amiga, cosas así de normales para una chica completamente anormal para ese mundo.  
Con respecto a la escuela, Touka era una chica como cualquier otra solo que ocultaba su entusiasmo en las actividades que realizaban en la escuela como clubes escolares, fiestas de clase, ect., pero sucedío ese día algo diferente, inesperado para ella, lo cual había sido un hecho que cambiaría la monotonía de su día, el anuncio del baile escolar de fin de curso lo cual terminaría en una riña fatal.  
Touka estaba en su pupitre al lado de su mejor amiga, copiando una clase matemáticas, cuándo vió a su peor enemiga pasar con una mirada de soberbia hacía ella, su nombre era Rossbell Clannad, la cual era una estudiante reciente de intercambio entre E.U y Japón, no obstante, para Touka era un reciente dolor de cabeza, debido a que esa chica la humillaba constantemente frente a la escuela, pero a Touka no le importaba debido a que si podía convivir con los demás fingiendo ser humana manifestaría su odío e ira cazando humanos, todo iba normal hasta que el comité estudiantil dijo lo siguiente:  
Buenos días todo mundo, queremos informarles acerca de los requisitos para ser rey o reina del baile de nuestro ultimo año escolar, ¿Quiénes desean ser los participantes?- Preguntó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.  
Touka hazlo- dijo su mejor amiga- tienes determinación, y por supuesto belleza.  
Eso crees- dijo ella sonrojada- es una locura, ni creas que voy a ser semejante estúpidez.  
Vamos, por mí, siiiiiiiiii, porfis- Dijo ella suplicando como una niña pequeña.  
Esta bien, lo haré, con una condición- Dijo Touka sonriendo.  
¿Cuál?, haré lo que sea con verte con ese hermoso vestido de baile y con ese apuesto chico que ví en tu apartamento, como se llamaba, Kameki ,Kanseki...- dijo pensando.  
Se llama Kaneki y deja de hablar de él aquí porfavor- Dijo ella.  
¿Porqué, temes que tu amigo imaginario venga y nos haga una brujería porque su PLANA amiguita la joden?- Dijo Rossbel escuchando la conversación que tenían.  
No es de tu PUTA incumbencia- Le respondió Touka sacando su ira por su comentario.  
Oh vaya parece que la planita se puso roja de haberla planchado tanto- Dijo Rossbell sonriendo- Oh vamos solo admite que ese nombre inesistente lo usas para masturbarte en las noches- dijo ella con alranería.  
Cuando admitas que solo eres una simple Zorra americana de senos postizos- Respondió Touka con una mirada penetrante.  
Uuuuuuuuuu- decían los demás de la clase.  
Muy bien planita, haré lo que quieras si te inscribes tú y el nombre de tú consolador favorito como reina y rey del baile- Dijo Rossbell con la planilla de inscripciones.  
Touka, no es una trampa no aceptes- Le dijo su amiga.  
No es trampa hasta saber lo que ganó- Dijo con enojo.  
Muy fácil, la ganadora, o sea, yo manda a la perdedora, o sea tú a hacer lo que la ganadora quiera en tú caso masturbarte en frente de la clase de educación sexual.- Dijo Rossbell.  
Bueno... digamos que eso no será posible debido a que YO ganaré y lo que haré como reina del baile es que trabajes con un uniforme, no más bien, una tanga en una cafeteria local, te apetece, Anteiku.-Respondió Touka al reto.  
Muy bien hasta el baile "Consolada"- dijo Rossbell.  
Sayonara, futura sirvienta de "Catálogo Hentai"- Dijo Touka.  
Ambas se despidieron al tocar el timbre de salida.  
Viste como le hable, se lo mercía- dijo Touka feliz hacia su amiga.  
Bueno, ví eso y como cabaste tú tumba debido a que el Kaneki que dices creo que no va a participar de esto- dijo su amiga.  
Oh, vamos él haría eso sabiendo las razones- respondió Touka.  
Pero, Touka- chan, en caso de que él lo haga,¿ de dónde conseguiras los votos para que te elijan, y sobretodo, el vestido, accesorios, ect. Para el baile?- Preguntó.  
No importa, tengo mis contactos, como sea, ¿ Te acuerdas del favoe que te pedí a cambio de participar en esto?- Preguntó Touka.  
Sipi, ¿ Que quieres que haga por tí?- preguntó su amiga  
Muy fácil, que me apoyes y que trabajes por mí en Anteiku a lo que resuelvo este problemón- Dijo la pelimorada.  
Ok, no hay problema-repondió su amiga sonriendo- entonces, me grabas el momento de que como convenciste a Kaneki y a tu jefe de esto, o porfí me lo cuentas.- Pidió su amiga separandose de ella debido a que tuvo que cruzar la calle para irse a su casa.  
Ok-Dijo Touka- te lo cuento mañana en Anteiku.  
Ok, Sayonara- dijo su amiga  
Sayonara- respondió Touka.  
Después que se despidieron a Touka le tocaba lo mas difícil, convencer a los demas que la ayudaran, iba entrando a la puerta del local de Anteiku cuando encontró a Rossbell besando a cara de sorpresa se puso en la cara de Touka.  
Uhm, delicioso, ya veo porque Touka no quería compartir el secreto- dijo Rossbell saliendo de Anteiku- Hasta la vista Loser- dijo cerrando la puerta del local dejando inmóvil a Touka.  
Touka puedo explicarte esto- Le dijo el peliblanco de Kaneki para enmendar la situación.  
No, no me expliques nada- dijo corriendo hacia su habitación.  
¡Touka- chan!- gritó Kaneki  
Slap- fue el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto.  
¡Touka- chan!- dijo Hinami con alegría al ver llegar a su "hermana".  
Hinami- dijo Touka con la cara con lágrimas, acercandose hacia ella- la gente estan mala y estúpida a veces- dijo ella.  
¿Hasta yo soy mala y estúpida a veces?- preguntó la niña con inocencia.  
No, no - dijo ella- es que, una chica de mi clase me obligó a ser cosas que no quería y,por tonta acepte hacerlo.- dijo ella quitandose dandose las lágrimas y dando una sonrisa.  
¿Què cosas estúpidas?- preguntó Hinami.  
Competir para ser reina del baile- le dijo riendo.  
Waooo, eso no es tan estúpido- respondió Hinami- se oye lindo.  
Si, lo es pero hay algo que me preucupa- dijo Touka.  
¿El qué? ¿el vestido? Porque Tsikusiyama estaría encantado de ir a comprarte todo la tienda- dijo Hinami dandole esperanza.  
Que Kaneki no acepte ser el rey que me acompañe al baile- dijo triste.  
Bueno, eso no es así- dijo Hinami- más bien él quiere ayudarte todo y tú muy lo sabes- terminó diciendo.  
Eso pensé, pero, cuando lo ví besandose con mi peor enemiga - dijo Touka.  
Hablas de que viste a Kaneki besar a esa chica pesada de la cafeteria- dijo Hinami- realmente Kaneki fue obligado a asistirla debido a que le faltaba el respeto a todos, incluyendome me dijo que mi corte de cabello parecía un nido mal hecho de aves, pero, a Kaneki le tocó lo peor.  
¿Què?- preguntó Touka  
Aguantar el manoseo de ella hacia sus nalgas y el beso que le dió- dijo Hinami.  
Touka, sorprendida, se paró del lugar que estaba y recobró el ánimo para vencer a su ó del cuarto y se dirijió hacía el cuarto de descanso donde encontro al equipo del personal de la cafeteria enfurecidos comiendo humanos por la visita de Rossbell. Kaneki estaba alejado del grupo mirando la ventana, viendo las luces de los autos alumbrando las calles, aunque era una hermosa escena el estaba triste debido al malentendido del beso. Al verlo así Touka sintió algo de compasión y se acerco hacia él.  
Kaneki- dijo Touka- no te apenes tanto, ya se que fue un malentendido, esa chica solo quiere sabotearme debido a que soy su rival para el baile escolar y...  
No terminó la explicación debido a que Kaneki extendió su mano hacia su rostro haciendola sonrojar y le dijo:  
Sea cual sea la razón, me disculpo contigo por verme así y te ayudaré para derrocarla y vengarme por ultrajar mis labios,debido a que son de tú propiedad- dijo él.  
Muy bien, en ese caso- dijo ella apartandose de él- voy a dar el siguiente anuncio- al decir eso todos le prestaron atención- Se de lo que hizo esa abominación de humano hizo que los enojara bastantemente y realmente es mi culpa si no hubiese dicho las cosas que le dije, tal vez me seguiría molestando a mi en vez de ustedes, pero ahora se metió con la gente equivocada, la única forma de ponerla en su lugar es venciendola cuando me coronen reina del baile, se que estan molestos aun conmigo, ñero, porfavor, ayudenme.- dijo Touka hacia todos.  
Tú lucha es nuestra lucha - Dijo el dueño de Anteiku.  
Yay, Touka se pondra vestido- dijo feliz Hinami.  
Touka, si vas al baile ¿Quién será tu acompañante?- Preguntó con sarcasmo Nishiki.  
Es verdad, ¿Quién acompañará a la futura reina escolar debutar en su vestido de seda en esa noche esplendorosa?- Palabraseaba Tsikusiyama.  
Es obvio, Kaneki-kun- dijo señalando Uta.  
Al ser señalado por semejante hipótesis el peliblanco sesonrojó disimuladamente.  
Waoo Touka- chan no creía que eras tan baja de planear todo esto para salir con tu "noviecito"- Dijo Nishio- senpai.  
¡Lo sabía! Mi hermana mayor está enamorada de mi hermano mayor, y, y, en el baile se besaran, bailaran,y,y a la mañana siguiente serè una joven tía- Decía Hinami con felicidad corriendo hacia Kaneki- ¿Verdad hermano que va pasar eso?- preguntó inocentemente la niña dejando mudo a Kaneki.  
¡Hinami claro que no va pasar eso!- dijo avergonzada Touka- Además, ni yo ni Kaneki estamos de acuerdo de salir juntos, solo voy a llevarlo de pareja si acaso acepta y porque es el único que parece un refinado joven en toda la habitación, sino fuera por eso hasta iría con Yomo o con Uta hasta con el dueño de la tienda, y, y- decía exaltada y preucupada por tales comentarios.  
Está bien, iré contigoz trataré de no avergozarte - Dijo Kaneki de manera desinteresada- Peró, no sería bueno aceptar ayuda de los demás "ancianos", digo, porque este es el fuerte de T. Shū- dijo señalando al goul más refinado y vanguardista de todos.  
Bravissimo, porfin un culto reconoce mis habilidades y porfin las usarè para transformar a este desalineado voceto de belleza- dijo él excitado- Dios mio no aguanto para iniciar la obra- dijo emocionado.  
Muy bien con esos ánimos creo que podemos iniciar mañana- dijo Touka  
Si, seguro - respondió Kaneki  
Of curse! - Respondió T. Shū  
Hasta el circo de mañana- se despidió Nishiki.  
Después de que esos tres salieran todos le siguieron el mismo camino, dejando a Touka sola pensando en como sería el circo o más o menos el ensayo del baile. Subió las escaleras y entró a su casa junto con Hinami, debido a que era muy tarde, se dirijió a preparar a Hinami para dormir, le puso su pijama, y la arropo en las sábanas, debido a que estaba muy cansada, luego le dijo con dulzura: Buenas noches y se fue cerrando la puerta, se dirijió hacia su cuarto a disposición de quitarse la ropa y darse un baño y luego dormir, estaba ya lista para ir a su cama encontró una nota que decía: Te amo, att: K.K. Luego de leerla se zambulló en su cama y pensó :  
¿Y si realmente es verdad? ¿Qué es una oportunidad para acercarme a él?- pensaba confusa- Ah, que más da, oportunidad o no tengo que derrotar a esa puta de Clannad.  
Después de meditar durmió, como única solución.  
A la mañana siguiente su amiga la esperaba, como siempre para ir a la escuela, aunque todo fue un día demasiado normal, el aire de lo cotidiano se fue al pasar de la puerta de Anteiku, la chica se quedó impactada al ver que todo mundo tenía pancartas de apoyo a su elección y que Tsuyukiyama y Kaneki tenían puesta mayas de baile, este día si tenía razones de ser extraño.  
¡Touka- chan !- Gritó Hinami- que emoción verte.  
Hinami- dijo saludando- ¡Por Dios qué está pasando aquí!- Dijo exaltada.  
Es que nos esmeramos en ayudarte en todos los sentidos, por ejemplo las pancartas fueron idea de todas las chicas, y los chicos tuvieron la idea de trabajar por nosotras- Le explicó Hinami  
Muy bien, entonces , ¿de quièn fue la idea de que esos dos estèn en mayas?- preguntó ella.  
Oh, de nosotras, no tanto por ū, si no más bien para ver a Kaneki en mayas, se ve tan lindo- Dijo la niña.  
¿Ok?- dijo confusa la pelimorada.  
¡Touka- chan, porfavor cambiate para la lección de baile! - Le gritó Kaneki.  
Si, ya voy- respondió ella hiendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme por una sudadera, pero en su cama apareció un traje para bailar, enviado por su intructor, peró cuando la abrió dijo:  
De ninguna forma.  
Sí lo harás - dijo Hinami con voz malefica agarrando su máscara de conejo- sino nada de cacería por un mes, departe del dueño de la tienda.  
Está bien, esto es una locura- respondió resagada y se dirijió hacia su vestidor.  
Todo mundo estaba impaciente por empezar, Kaneki se preguntaba porque demoraba tanto, cuando se oyeron los pasos en los escalones todo mundo hizo silencio y cuando vieron a la joven con mayas con lentejuelas y diseño de leopardo morado con negro se quedaron asombrados.  
¡Touka, estas divína! - dijo su amiga que se encotraba en el mostrador.  
Divína o no ¡hagamos esto!- dijo emocionada Touka  
Muy bien iniciemos con lo primero- Dijo T. Shū- el baile, lo cual nos llevará más tiempo, dime, ¿ Sabes dar un paso? - Preguntó él.  
¿Eh?- respondió ella.  
Ah, esto va ser largo, - Dijo él viendo su ignorancia- muy bien iniciemos con un calentamiento simple, parate de forma erguida y en puntillas.  
Touka lo hacía a la perfección.  
Bien, ahora da pasos en puntillas sosteniendote de la barra.  
Aunque le fue un poco difícil lo logró.  
Bien ahora Kaneki como lo practicamos, acercate con sutileza hacia ella y sostenla.  
Kaneki obedeció, el daba pasos rítmicos, al acercarse a Touka, la tocó suavemente del torso, lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran los dos y pusieran a pensar acerca de ello.  
¡Dios!, ¿ qué demonios estoy haciendo?- pensó Touka- se que esto no lo planee yo peró, se siente tan bien cuando desliza sus manos hacía mí, pero, ya controlate, solo es un chico, no es unico pero, no entiendo porque hace esto y no sé porque siento esto.  
No otra vez, porfavor no- Pensaba Kaneki- siempre será la misma historia, me enamoró y termina todo en un completo caos, ¿Dios que hago, correspondo estos sentimientos o no?.  
Muy bien, lo están logrando- dijo el instructor- vamos al siguiente nivel, Kaneki alza a Touka y soporta su peso, y Touka, no te muestres erguida, sino da una pose natural.  
Kaneki procedió, alzó con suavidad a levantarla, estando ahí inerte, Touka arqueó los pies y los brazos para dar una pose estilo cisne.  
Excelente- dijo T. Shū- ahora procede a bajarla con suavidad Kaneki.  
Bien- respondió- bajo a Touka lentamente y esta no se inmutó en físico pero en mente sí, sentía que Kaneki la desnudaba con el roce de sus manos brindandoles calor, por el contrario este se le hacía un tanto difícil sostenerla debido a que las lentejuelas se le rozaban en la mano, lo cual hizo que se le bajara un poco el pantalón revelando algo de su blanca y terza piel , el cual este toco por accidente y pensó:  
Wao, de seguro la llaman "Conejo".  
Touka se dió cuenta y no se inmutó sino más bien disfruto ese segundo y pensó:  
De seguro lo llaman "Cienpies" ahora por dar toques sin avisar- pensó ella con sarcasmo.  
Lo siento si me pasé- le dijo Kaneki a Touka considerando la cercanía que tenía siendo mayor que ella.  
Oh, no hay nada que perdonar- respondió ella- después de todo, yo fuí la que te culpo con algo que no hiciste, como por ejemplo lo que pasó ayer con la chica del beso- dijo avergonzada.  
Bueno, yo ya la olvide y todo lo que pasó ayer- dijo él.  
Muy bien, entablar una buena relación con su pareja es importante- dijo ü- pero rendir el tiempo es ensencial, ya terminamos el calentamiento, ahora iniciaremos la acción, una palabra: Balls  
¿Balls?- preguntó Touka- ¿esa cosa tan vieja?  
Si, y esa cosa tan vieja es la danza más primordial para cualquier baile- Dijo él instructor T. Shū. Ahora vamos a iniciar con un acercamiento, Kaneki sosten el torso de tú pareja incluyendo sus hombros, con suavidad y gracia.  
Èl procedío a hacer la acción, extendió sus manos con uñas negras con extrema delicadeza, este estaba tratando de no cometer errores como agarrarle demasiado fuerte o tocar los tiros de su sostén.  
De tu parte Touka, acerca tú mano hacia la mano que está en tu torso y agarrala y ponla al mismo nivel de sus hombros.  
Ella procedió, al tocar las manos de Kaneki recordo como eran antes del la tortura de Jason, ella pensaba que sus manos de uña blanca y de piel tersa se habrían ido, pero, estaban aún más suaves la unica diferencia eran las uñas negras que brillaban y se reflejaban en su rostro.  
Muy bien, ya estan en posición, ahora Kaneki como lo practicamos, dirige a tu pareja en forma de circulo en diversos pasos, Touka, dejate dirigir- Dijo T. Shū de forma explicíta.  
Así fue, ambos siguieron las direcciones de este, pero no podían dejar de pensar en que si era esta su oportunidad de ir al siguiente nivel de su relación de amistad o solo cumplir con el reto de humillar a su rival. Ambos bailaban al son de la música del silencio, pero Hinami al ver lo bien que bailaban juntos encendió la música, estos en lugar de parar mejoraron el baile, parecía que la música los ayudaba a seguir intentando terminar el baile, Kaneki daba pasos estilizados pero naturales y Touka respondía dando pasos suaves y románticos, era todo un espéctaculo, cada paso era una palabra, una oración, un diálogo entre los dos.  
Debo hacerlo- pensó Touka  
Quizás debería-pensó Kaneki  
Ambos coincidieron en terminar la conversación corporal con un profundo beso. Ambos no tenían la culpa de dejarse llevar por sus emociones.  
¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Gritó Hinami- lo sabía se quieren  
Bravissimo- Dijo T. Shū- una hermosa pieza de baile terminada con la mayor muestra de afecto.  
¡Dios lo siento!- Dijo Kaneki avergonzado y ruborizado- no, no era mi intención.  
Callate ya y dame otro-pensò Touka sonriendo dentro de ella  
¡¿Que pasó aquí?!- pensó Kaneki sorprendido.  
Muy bien con ese baile se las arreglaran en el baile- dijo Nishiki- solo falta el vestido.  
Si es verdad- Dijo Touka- pero, ya es demasiado tarde para ir a la tienda a comprarlo- dijo desalentada.  
Yo no diría eso si fuera tú- dijo T. Shū- nunca es tarde para la moda- dijo él sacando las llaves de su auto- vamonos, la dueña de una prestigiosa boutique me debe un favor y apenas son las 6:00 P.M  
Wao Kaneki te conseguiste una anciana- dijo Nishiki.  
¡Oye mald...! - respondía Touka a su insulto hasta que Kaneki la interrumpió preguntandole:  
Hiciste lo de aquello por la tarjeta, verdad.  
No, lo hice a propósito- respondió ella dirigiendose a la puerta para irse a comprar el vestido con T. Shū.  
¡Yo quiero ir! - Gritó Hinami  
Ven- respondió Touka abriendole la puerta.  
Kaneki dió una sonrisa al ver que se alejaba su pareja, luego regresó a cambiarse la ropa sudada por otra más cómoda y se fue a casa a hacer sus cosas cotidianas.  
T. Shū, ¿ no tienes verguenza de andar así?- preguntó Touka al verlo todavía en mallas.  
No tengo verguenza si me pongo lo que me plazca- dijo aumentando la velocidad del auto- ya llegamos.  
Eh, ¿ tan rápido ? - preguntó ella.  
Si no era tan lejos- respondió él.  
Waooo, que hermoso local- dijo Hinami al ver un local rosa y decorado de forma extravagantemente elegante y femenino.  
Niñas, sean bienvenidas al paraiso del vestir- dijo T. Shū presentandole el lugar, lo cual hizo que ambas se sorprendieran por la gran variedad de vestidos, accesorios, ect., en fin un palacio digno de ser el closet de una mujer. Tal variedad de vestidos hizo poner a Touka nerviosa, debido a que cada vestido que pensaba en escojer otro superaba, nunca pensó que halgo tan simple sería tan complicado elegir un trapo de esos para una ocasión, no era solo un vestido para presumir e humillar a su rival, sino tambien mostrar sus atributos a su pareja para aprovechar la situación, pensar en eso le mareaba la cabeza puesto que el baile era ya en el fin de semana.  
Mira este es rosa y,y...- decía Hinami sosteniendo un vestido para Touka  
Es muy infantil, pero gracias- respondió ella dejando un poco a la niña confusa  
Mira este tiene un lindo escote, un color carmelia y,y,- decía T. Shū ofreciendole al igual que Hinami un vestido  
Creo que es muy adulto y creo que hace denotar mucho el escote- respondió ella  
Oh ya veo, estas así porque realmente piensas en agradar a Kaneki con eso, verdad- dijo T. Shū con tono inquisitivo  
No es eso- dijo Touka levemente ruborizada- solo es que si voy a perder mi tiempo, quiero que sea con estilo- dijo argumentando.  
Oh, si, como no- respondió el y se voltió hacia Hinami y le susurro- pido el ramo de flores en la boda.  
Y yo pido la corbata en la fiesta de soltera- respondió la niña guillando el ojo y estrechando la mano de su amigo  
¡Trato!- dijieron ambos.  
¿Trato de qué? - Preguntó Touka.  
De que te encontraremos un vestido- dijo Hinami- Oh mira- señaló con emoción un vestido unico.  
Touka siguió la señal de Hinami y si era un vestido unico, era de corte corto con la espalda descubierta, escote de corazón con escala de azules con celeste con incomparable brillo y sin contar los accesorios sencillos y elegantes que tenía, si era el vestido que quería. Al acercarse era mas hermoso, lo tomó del podio y fue al vestidor y al verse en el espejo el vestido la complementaba, parecía que fue diseñado para ella, se volteó para pedir opinión y vió a todo el mundo boquiabierto,Hinami no creía lo que veía y T. Shū se desmayó al verla, sabía que era el indicado.  
Me lo llevo- respondió ella.  
Absolutamente que sí- respondió Tsikusiyama.  
¡Yay!- dijo Hinami.  
Pagaron el vestido y se fueron a Anteiku, Kaneki se había ido, le dejó una nota de suerte a los demás debido a que el baile no tardaba en iniciar, ese día era jueves, al día siguiente era viernes, ese día continuo la riña entre Touka y Rossbel, al terminar clases, le seguía el entrenamiento de baile, al día siguiente ya era la fecha esperada, el baile, desde temprano Touka y Kaneki se preparaban para la ocasión, Kaneki se puso un traje y corbata de gran elegancia y le compró un ramillete de flores a su compañera y se dirijió a Anteiku, al ver a todo mundo alegres por verlos en trajes elegantes se emocionó, se quedó parado para ver a Touka, cuando oyó pasos eran de Hinami anuciando lo sgte:  
Con ustedes la proxima reina del baile, Touka- chan- dijo admirada y detras de Touka- ¡Ta dada!.  
Kaneki creía que era una princesa sus ojos se iluminaban al verla en su vestido, realmente nunca se esperó verla así.  
¿Y bien, cómo luzco?- Preguntó ella dando una sonrisa avergonzada y llena de sonrojo.  
Mi lady- dijo Kaneki arrodillandose y cojiendo su mano, la cual tenía sus guantes de satín los cuales el besó- es un orgullo que sea mi pareja.  
Kaneki...- dijo ella sorprendida de su acción.  
¡Oh, que noble caballero, tratar así a su pareja, al verla convertida en una dama!- dijo Tsikusiyama  
Me alegro por ambos- dijo Yomo- jefe deje llorar- le dijo al dueño de Anteiku, el cual lloraba de orgullo al ver a la joven que aconsejó estudiar a punto de ir a su fiesta de graduación- Kaneki, cuidala y pasenla bien.  
Está bien, no hay que decirlo- dijo sonriendo- Touka, vamonos, la carroza espera.- dijo èl abriendole la puerta y mostrandole una limosina.  
¡Kaneki!, ¿Pero cómo lo lograste?- preguntó asombrada- No debiste hacerlo.  
Por ti, lo vale- dijo sonriendo- vamos entremos.  
Fueron así felices y emocionados se fueron al baile, al llegar la gente se imprecionó al ver la limosina, y más aún al ver las personas adentro no paraban de decir:  
Wao, ¿ esa es Touka Kirigolpiza? Se ve increíble.  
¿Quién es es chico tan misterioso y guapo? Nunca lo he visto.  
Ambos caminaban y hacian conmoción no por ser en secreto canibales odiados por la sociedad, sino por ser la pareja más perfecta del lugar, ambos se sonreían entre sí, debido a que estaban confiados no solo por ganar el baile, sino porque estaban seguros que serían algo mas que amigos despues de esa noche.  
Wao, es la consolada de ultima liquidación con un vestido barato, junto con un albino de la esquina- dijo Rossbell al ver a Touka junto con Kaneki.  
Kaneki mira es verdad lo que dice el dicho, perra aunque se vista de seda mas perra se queda.  
Tanto la pareja de Rossbell, que era el lider del club de tennis y el más atractivo de la escuela y Kaneki se quedaban callados al ver como se peleaban sus parejas, para quitar el aura de tensión Kaneki dijo:  
Touka, no vale la pena discutir, ademas, quiero que presentes a tu amiga.  
Oh ya veo la consolada tiene a un amigo pedofilo- dijo Rossbell dejando a todo mundo átonito y mirando a Kaneki. Touka ya estaba por sacar su Kagune cuando fue detenida por la sonrisa de Kaneki.  
Touka- chan, yo me encargo- dijo èl. Se acercó a Rossbell y le dió una mirada fría y le hablo en un tono amigable lo siguiente:  
Mira, sé que eres la típica niñata malcriada adolecente que se cree mejor que todos por tener una cuenta adinerada en el banco, pero te dirè algo, ni todo el dinero del mundo te salvará de la golpiza que te dará mi pareja al terminar esta cosa, ni de la golpiza de las personas que humillaste, pero, algo es seguro, al ganar te daré el mismo sabor amargo en tu boca como hiciste conmigo al abusarme como empleado en ese día. Touka, dejemos a la bebota reflexionar- terminó de sermonear Kaneki a esa chica dejandola en rídiculo frente a todos y dejando a Touka orgullosa de su pareja.  
¡Kaneki eso fue asmbroso, no me lo esperaba de tí!- dijo ella sorprendida- la traumaste en serio.  
¡Touka chan al fin te encuentro!- dijo su amiga- este debe ser el amigo que decias, enserio es agradable por fin verlo.  
El placer es todo mío- respondió Kaneki sonriendo.  
Bueno deben estar cansados de estar parados discutiendo, por ello, le reservé asiento cerca del escenario- dijo ella señalando la mesa.  
Muchas gracias- respondieron ambos.  
No hay de qué, recuerden no importa si no ganan, actuaron dignamente como nobles- dijo ella, lo cual hizo que ambos se alegraran.  
De nuevo muchas gracias- dijo Touka.  
Ambos procedieron a sentarse, disimuladamente bebieron café para no dormirse en la belada y sobretodo para controlar su hambre. Al oir la música Kaneki extendió su mano para bailar con Touka, la cual acepto y ambos procedieron a bailar todas las canciones rápidas y movidas con todos los compañeros de la escuela, pero al momento de la pieza lenta, ambos se unieron a bailar juntos como pareja, sus ojos se reflejaban uno del otro y en voz baja conversaban.  
Kaneki, ¿ porqué aceptaste a hacer esto?- Preguntó Touka a su compañero, estando en su regazo.  
Por que un verdadero amigo lo haría- respondió.  
Entiendo- dijo ella- pero, el hecho de besarnos es de amigos, ¿ no?- preguntó confundida.  
Si, si claro- respondió el con gracia- es que te sentiste incomoda, verdad, enserio lo siento- dijo él.  
No, no, claro que no- respondió ella- sino que, a veces pienso, que somos conocidos, digo,ehm, porque no quiero recordarte a Rize o...- decía nerviosa  
Touka- chan, no haces recuerdar nada de ella- dijo èl- sin duda eres mejor.  
Touka se sentía alagada, el calor recorría su cuerpo cuando Kaneki tocó el rostro y le dijo:  
Sin duda eres más que una amiga- y la besó, dandole una aprobación a la hipotesís de que él la amaba.  
Kaneki, ¿ tú me amas?- preguntó ella.  
Con toda el alma- respondió el con ojos brillosos y dando un sonrisa a su pareja.  
Al terminar la canción fueron de la mano a su mesa y no dejaban de sonreirse uno al otro, solo esperaban al que el baile terminara para poder hablar mas del tema en privado. Para su suerte ya estaba el anunció de los reyes del baile.  
Por favor, los nominados pasen al podio- dijo la presidenta escolar.  
Todos pasaron, y se pusieron en puesto.  
Muy bien antes del conteo de votos, queremos escuchar lo que piensan hacer en su reinado- Antes de que la presidenta terminase de hablar, Rossbel la interrumpió y le arrebato el microfóno y dijo:  
Miren, como ya saben, mi papi es dueño de media ciudad incluyendo los hoteles turisticos, asi que porque votar por personas tan corrientes si pueden obtener beneficios por una elección- dijo ella ofreciendo soborno.  
Kaneki, ya está comprado, es difícil que ganemos- dijo ella decepcionada.  
Touka, ha sido una noche maravillosa o no, no importa realmente si perdemos- dijo él para calmarla.  
Lo sé, el problema es que si pierdo tendré que masturbarme en frente de la clase en el lugar que ella escoja- dijo ella haciendo que los ojos de Kaneki se abriran como platos.  
Espera, ¡Queeeeeeeeeee!- gritó sobresaltado- debí haberlo imaginado, esto se va a acabar ahora- dijo él quitandole el micro a Rossbell- Perdone tengo algo breve que decir- dijo Kaneki- sé que no soy estudiante de aquí y por ello me averguenza hablar acerca de esto pero, porfavor les pido que voten por cualquier persona que los motive a votar pero elijan con libertad, no voten por votar, por beneficios o por salir de esto, sino por salir de esta guerra sin sentido, ustedes valen más que una simple elección de una noche asi que votemos para por fin irnos con la mente limpia y aprovechar a la persona que aman hoy, ¡Hombres unidos !- dijo alzando el puño  
Bakaneki- dijo Touka- ahora si perdimos.  
Mira a tu alrededor- respondió  
El novio de Touka tiene razón, esto es estúpido, solo vinimos a disfrutar esta noche y la diva de Rossbell no nos deja yo digo que votemos por ellos y larguemonos de aquí- dijo la pareja de Rossbell dejandola átonita.  
Si- dijieron todos  
Kaneki, enserio lo lograste- dijo Touka.  
Todos se dirigieron a loas urnas y votaron por Kaneki y Touka, luego se fueron a gozar con su parejas fuera del baile, solo se quedaron Rossbell y Kaneki y Touka.  
Vaya, vaya, creo que ganamos- dijo Touka.  
No, no, ustedes hicieron trampa al difamarme- dijo Rossbell- no es justo  
No importa si fue justo o no, tienes que cumplir tu parte- dijo Touka  
No,¡no!, te demandaré Kirishima, por difamación, me oyes- dijo ella enojada  
No fue difamación, sino la opinión pública de tus actos- dijo Kaneki.  
Debido a tal comentario Rossbell reflexiono y aceptó cumplir su parte, Kaneki, por pena, le ofreció irse en la limosina a su casa ella agradeció y se fue, Touka no pudo creer lo que hizo.  
Kaneki, esa era nuestra limo, ¿porque se la diste?-preguntó Touka  
Muy fácil amor, recuerdas yo pedí la limo pero yo no la pagué, según el sistema, el cobro se hace al final de la noche, asi que ella pagará por nosotros- dijo él  
Excelentemente planeado, pero te falto en como nos iriamos a casa- dijo ella  
Muy fácil, - dijo él cargandola- así - dijo caminando hacia un lugar mas oscuro para sacar su kagune para que nadie lo vea- y asi- Dijo besandola al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba sigilosamente en los edificios velozmente. Sin duda eso era mejor que irse en una limo corriente. Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Anteiku, no era necesario abrir el local, cuando creyeron que todos estaban dormidos o cazando, la pequeña Hinami estaba aún despierta porque quería saber como les fue a sus hermanos en aquel lugar, se asombró de todas las cosas que les decían, pero, tambièn le servieron como cuento para dormir, Touka tomó esa señal como la hora de despedirse de su acompañante.  
Kaneki, dame un permiso para llevar a la cama a Hinami- dijo ella sonriendo al ver a su hermanita dormir.  
No hay problema, hasta si quieres voy contigo, digo, creo que no puedes cargarla con ese vestido- dijo él.  
Oh, entonces, que cabelleroso eres, vamos- dijo levemente sonrojada al ver ese acto de amabilidad de él.  
Kaneki se acercó hacia Hinami y suavemente la cargo, Touka iba delante de él para señalar el cuarto de la niña, al llegar, Touka abrió la habitación y Kaneki dejó a la niña en la cama y Touka la arropó en sus sabanas, dandole un beso de buenas noches, eso a Kaneki le recordaba como su madre cansada le acobijaba y lo dormía. Touka se volteó para dejarla dormir cuando escuchó que Hinami le dijo:  
Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi.  
Touka y Kaneki se inmovilizaron al oir tales palabras, ambos empezaron a recordar tanto su niñez, sus padres, su pérdida y al mismo tiempo la de Hinami, frente a eso respondieron:  
Buenas noches hija.  
Ambos salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta, iban caminando en el corredor, sin hablar nada, hasta que Kaneki dijo:  
Touka- chan, es muy tarde, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, pero debo irme.  
Tienes razón- dijo Touka ruborizada- pero, más oscuro más peligroso, asi que, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en unos de los cuartos extra.  
Oh, muchas gracias, pero no quiero causar problemas, ademas recuerda que me puedo proteger- dijo el muchacho.  
Entiendo- respondió la chica un poco desanimada viendo que el rechazaba.  
Pero si te hace dormir en paz, me quedo- dijo él sonriendole.  
¡Gracias Dios!- pensó Touka- bueno, si es así vamos a dormir- dijo Touka agarrandole la mano a Kaneki para llevarlo a su cuarto.  
Bien- contestó el muchacho.  
Caminaron juntos hacia la habitación, al llegar Touka le abrió la puerta y lo dejó y le dijo:  
Buenas noches.  
Esta se volteó y sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano, y era quien se lo esperaba, Kaneki le apretaba la mano fuerte, para que no se fuera, extrañada de su comportamiento, se acerca hacia y se puso en su regazo, como en el baile, de esa forma se sentía segura de que nadie ni nada le haría daño, ella sentía que le caían gotas de agua, eran las lágrimas de Kaneki, ella creía que es parte de él se había extinguido al ser torturado por Jason, aún así no entendía porque lloraba.  
Lo, siento, lo siento mucho, realmente, nunca quise alterar nada en sus vidas, lo juro- dijo él apenado.  
Touka levanto su cabeza acurrucada en su pecho para confortarlo con su mirada, este se quedo frío esperando su respuesta.  
Bakaneki, en realidad no has cambiado nada- dijo ella con certeza riendo- eres igual en todo salvo en lo obvio.  
¿Qué? ¿mi pelo y todo eso?- preguntó confundido.  
No- dijo pasandole un dedo en su boca- en primer lugar que demuestras sentimientos significativos hacia otros, pero no sabes si son tomados de bien o mal.  
¿Eso?- respondió- ¿y el segundo punto?  
Que realmementes demuestras que me deseas- dijo besandolo.  
Tal beso fue como un suspiro refrescante para las dudas de ambos, aunque breve, Kaneki la condució de espaldas a la cama y al terminar de rozar sus labios ambos se sorpredieron de estar en el mismo lecho, ya no podían dar marcha a atras, la decisión de lo que debían hacer estaba en las manos de ambos. Se miraban fijamente con ternura y confusión esperando la respuesta.  
Touka- chan- dijo Kaneki-¿ deseas simplemente dormir conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo.  
Encantada- respondió ella.  
Ambos, aún con la ropa y accesorios del baile se acurrucaron uno del otro, se miraron el rostro iluminado de compartir el espacio de ambos, aunque solo compartirian la cama realmente era mas que eso, era como el primer paso para compartir sus vidas, sus sentimientos, el amor mutúo de ambos.  
Pasó el día siguiente, se despertaron con la risa y gritos de Nishiki y Hinami y de los demás meceros de Anteiku, Kaneki se despertó primero para explicarles a los demás que nada había pasado, dificilmente le creyeron al ver el vestido intacto de Touka, luego esta se desperto con el rugir de su estómago y el olor del café.  
Awww- bostezó Touka- mierda, cuanta hambre.  
Ah, en eso te ayudo- dijo Kaneki- ahora mismo bajo a traerte una buena taza.  
Ah gracias, pero ya haz hecho demasiado- dijo ella- y ademas tenemos sirvienta nueva.  
Ah si la apuesta- dijo él- pues entonces alistate.  
¿Para qué?- preguntó Touka- Rossbell trabajará por nosotros.  
Para nuestro primer desayuno juntos, querida- dijo Kaneki saliendo y conduciendose hacia la puerta para irse a casa- te veo en unos 15 minutos.  
¡¿Qué cita?!- dijo ella exaltada- ¡ con tiempo límite!- saltó de la cama, cojió una toalla y se dirigió hacia el baño a bañarse.  
Por su lado Kaneki se fue a casa a arreglarse y a cambiarse, ya alcobo de faltar 5 minutos, Kaneki ya estaba en Anteiku, Touka buscaba el mejor vestido casual para la ocasión, Hinami la miraba como se quitaba se ponía un vestido tras otro, encontró lo mejor, una falda corta y una blusa de lunares, accesorios de perlas, zapatillas negras y el mismo peinado de siempre, corrió hacia el corredor saltó las escaleras, y pretendió que no pasó nada frente a los ojos de su amado, el cual le saludo.  
¿Lista Touka-chan? - Preguntó Kaneki.  
Si, pero llevemonos un refrigerio, Rossy dos cafes negros con extra cafeína, rapidito- dijo Touka a la perdedora de Rossbell.  
Tenga- dijo ella avergonzada- Pase buen día señorita  
Si pasaré un buen día, no porque estas de sirvientita Maid de catalogo, sino porque saldré de tú hedionda presiencia, Chao- dijo pisandole los pies.  
Vamos Touka- dijo Kaneki a su cita.  
Adios- dijo ella a los demás  
¡Adios, suerte!- Les gritó Hinami al mismo tiempo que el dueño de Anteiku se despidía.  
Ya alejados de Anteiku, se repartieron el café, y agarrados de la mano Kaneki la dirigía al tren, Touka curiosa preguntó:  
¿A dónde vamos?.  
Él saca dos boletos para el circo y le responde:  
Hide me dió estos boletos especiales de las atracciones del circo, yo ya fuí con él varias veces cada año, y cómo debía de ir a un viaje familiar me los regaló.  
Waooo- dijo Touka asombrada- nunca he ido a un circo.  
Si lo has hecho- le dijo él- la vida completa es uno.  
Si es verdad- dijo sonriendo.  
Y adivina cual es el mejor acto- le preguntó Kaneki- besarte.  
Kaneki..- le respondió ella sonrojada y sobretodo sonriendo.  
Ambos se besaron y siguieron el viaje de las vías del tren hacia el circo eterno.  
Fin


	2. Entre risas y planes salen los pares

Holisss todos aunque fue un solo cap. se emocionaron y se rieron con èl lo cual me alegra, antes de inicia debo agradecerles por leer y recordar que no soy dueña de la serie Tokyo G. Ni de los personajes y todo está bajo el nombre de su respectivo creador Ishida S. Solo soy dueña de la imaginación mía descrita en este fic, como seale Let's go  
Capítulo dos  
Entre risas y planes salen los pares.  
Ya saliendo de la estación del tren, Touka y Kaneki se dirigieron al circo, aunque ambos sabían que su vida en sí lo era, Touka no sabía en sí como era un circo o cualquier parque de diversión, debido a su infancia llena de persecuciones y devoración de personas le impidieron gozar de su niñez, en especial ella recordaba como jugaba en un patio cerrado con su hermano aislados de los demás, aunque pareciera tétrico ella gozaba más el jugar la repetidas escondidas con su hermano y en ocasiones con su padre, lo cual fue el único recuerdo denominado "normal" para ella.  
Entonces...- dijo Kaneki dando inicio a una conversación- ¿ no tienes una mera curiosidad de como es el lugar a donde vamos?- preguntó mirandola con una sonrisa mientras ambos caminaban.  
Ahora que lo pienso no- respondió ella a su pregunta con un tono sacarcástico- bueno lo que se es que hay payasos, ruedas de la fortunas y diversos stands de juegos y comida, ¿no?- preguntó ella para comprobar su teoría.  
Sip y nop - dijo Kaneki.  
¿Si y no por...?- preguntó Touka- creo que lo que dije fue correcto porque lo leí en una columna del periódico de turistas, sino compruebo que el leer te idiotiza- dijo señalando a su acompañante para burlarse de él y su amor a los libros.  
Bueno no te enojes- dijo soltando una risita- ja, te dije que si debido aque estabas en lo correcto, pero también te falto algo.  
Que los stands de besos- dijo Touka acercandose a Kaneki ruborizandose- porque si es por eso yo me vistiría de carpa para que pasemos un buen rato- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.  
Wao no creí que fueras a sobornarme con esa petición, pero tarde o temprano tengo que corregirte- dijo él abrazándola- bueno la razón de que te equivocaras es que también hay personas subidas en trenes y que hay diversos juegos en túneles para juegos de terror y para enamorados- dijo él deshaciendo el abrazo y tomandola de la mano- pero el que más quiero ir contigo es... - dijo él dejandola en suspenso.  
¿Cúal?- preguntó la pelimorada con algo de frescura y acercandose a su rostro y mirandolo con ternura acompañando de una sonrisa- ¿ a la casa del terror para que te la das en aires de héroe ó algún juego de túneles donde haiga oscuridad para aprovecharte de la cita? - Terminó diciendo.  
No, realmente quiero llevarte al tiro al blanco ó a los carros chocones- dijo sonriendo y besandola a la francesa- pero realmente tu idea no está nada mal- dijo este separandose de ella- pero debemos apresurar el paso para llegar hoy asi que...- dijo este cojiendola de las piernas y cargandola como si fuera hoy una novia.  
¡Qué diablos haces!- Gritó Touka a carcajadas.  
Ser tú caballo personal, My Lady- dijo este empezando a correr para llegar finalmente al circo.  
Ella lo mira con ojos brillantes y un tanto húmedos, debido a que recordaba como su padre la cargaba para huir de los inspectores ghouls, quedando envuelta en miedo pero ahora había otra situación, en vez de un aire de persecución había un aire de alegría, risas, amor, amor que ella creía que era aplicable como para ser verdadero. Aún así, Kaneki se emocionó de que se sientiera Touka feliz de disfrutara su compañía, agarrando sus piernas sentía la suavidad de estas y al estar tan juntos ella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y al hacerlo esta desabotonó un botón con sus dientes quedando descubierto su torneado pecho, en el cual besó uno de sus pectorales, dejando una marca roja a causa del labial que usaba, Kaneki dio una disimulante cara sonrajada de placer, el cual terminaría debido a que ya habían llegado al circo.  
Con suavidad Kaneki bajó a su pareja de sus brazos, esta le dijo Muchas gracias, despues de todo eres un dulce caballero. Dandole una sonrisa contagiosa entre los dos.  
Muy bien Touka-chan llegamos al Unravel Circus- dijo este ya entrando junto con su pareja y dando los boletos de entrada del lugar- ¿ A qué juego quieres ir primero?- preguntó.  
A todos- dijo Touka con ojos como platos maravillados por cada juego, por cada atracción, por cada laborante del circo como magos que sacaban conejos de sus sombreros ,por los bailarines ritmicos, en fin por todo el circo.  
Muy bien, como estas indecisa, iremos a la montaña rusa- dijo Kaneki señalandola- pero si tienes miedo podemos ir al carrusel.  
Waoo que grande y alta es - dijo Touka al verla - y es muy rápida y, y,y- dijo esta maravillada al ver como se movían los bagones- si vayamos a ese.  
¿Cómo se dice?- dijo Kaneki en tono burlón.  
Porfavor llevame o sino no te beso cuando vomitemos- dijo ella sonriendo.  
Ok,frente esa amenaza cedo- dijo el sonriendo- acerquemonos para hacer la fila para subir.  
Kaneki y Touka se acercaron caminado hacia la fila, como la montaña era un tanto peligrosa para algunas personas por sus condición médica no había tanta gente para entrar lo cual era lo mejor, pues, no se pararían por mucho tiempo, al entrar a la atracción se sentaron juntos y se colocaron el cinturon.  
3 minutos para iniciar la atracción: Dangerous Sin- dijo la encargada de seguridad en los parlantes del juego- porfavor pies y manos dentro- lo cual fue seguido de la bajada de las tenazas de metal de protección- porfavor nada de ... y de...- a medida del paso de los 3 minutos de espera al juego la encargada siguió dando las medidas de seguridad, de su parte, Touka le decide preguntar a Kaneki lo sgte:  
¿Y si hubiera decido el carrusel?- dijo esta sujetandole la mano tratado de fingir ser miedosa- El bakaneki hubiese pensado que soy una chica cría, eh,- en tono infantil como lolita.  
Realmente no hubiese pensado nada- aclaró el peliblanco- propuse este porque siempre tuve la curiosidad de oír tus gritos de emoción, miedo y orgasmo, ya que siempre he oido los de dolor, risas y de los que usas para sorprenderme por mi estupidez- dijo con una sonrisa y un leve e innotable sonrojo.  
Entiendo los demás gritos- dijo comprendiendo Touka- pero,¿no te hace un poco pervertido que quieras oir mis, orgasmos?- preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta- y dime que ganas con eso, ¿ probar la hipotesis de Rossbell que eres un pedofilo albino.  
No, probarte ante el peligro de que me guste oirte de ese modo y verme obligado hacer lo posible para lograr oirlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa simple, lo cual puso roja como un tomate a Touka.  
Señor, ¿por casualidad su novia se ahoga?- dijo un supervisor del juego- ¿ella está bien, no necesita tomar aire fresco?.  
No, somos novios- dijo Kaneki sonriendo- ella solo está pensando mucho en el futuro.  
Ah, esta bien- dijo aliviado el gerente- inicien el juego.  
Así fue, con la cara roja como un tomate, Touka presenciaba el juego, su rapidez, sus maniobra y escuchaba a todo el mundo gritando por los horrores del juego y por la rápida altura que tomaba, al llegar a la cima se paró para dar suspenso, en ese momento, Touka aprovechó para preguntarle a su acompañante:  
¿Desde cuándo te dí permiso para cambiar mi estado civil sin saber?- preguntó ya estando en picada la atracción.  
Touka- chan- dijo tratando de hablar - yo, yo..- no terminó de decir cuando la atracción bajo en picada y fue directo a consecutivas espirales cuadruples, en cada espiral, Kaneki gritaba enfrente a todos, dejando con sorpresa a Touka lo sgte:  
Se-mí-no-vía  
Con admiración y sorpresa junto con una super sonrojada sonrisa recibió Touka al oír tal proposición, aunque el juego seguía su curso, esta deliberaba en su mente la desición que le respondería a Kaneki tal frase, no sabía si herirlo diciendole que no estaba lista, pero al analizarlo no quería rechazarlo, realmente lo amaba desde el día que dío su diferencia entre los demas hombres que conocía, una diferencia que solo encontraba en su padre, pero no solo tomaba en cuenta eso, sino tambien su ejemplo de siempre no quedarse con las manos cruzadas para amarla, olvidando lo sucedido con Rize y de como esta lo dañó de por vida, y por eso no quería decepcionarlo ni decepcionarse a ella misma de no tener valentía para aceptar tal oferta. Deliberando tales ideas, pasó el tiempo y la atracción paró, dando señal de que había concluído, pero aún así, no había decidido.  
Salieron de la atracción, Kaneki y Touka no se agarraron de las manos, debido a que no sabían si deberían hacerlo, realmente no sabían que iba a suceder, ambos sabían de los peligros y de las consecuencias si llegaran a vincularse, puesto que eso sería una pista para los inspectores ghouls, no obstante no sabía como se lo tomarían los demás, aparte de Tsukiyama y Hinami no sabían como realmente se lo tomarían los demás si su relación fuera en serio, y no solo eso tambien quedaría el aire seco del rechazo, es decir hay muchos sentimientos en juego.  
Kaneki sentía dentro de sí miedo y vergüenza, puesto que iban demasiado rápido, aunque a lento a la vez, debido a que era propio de la edad diferencial de ambos, cuando veía la cara de confusión de Touka causada por su pregunta le daban ganas de retactarse pero al ver la diversión que le daba verla retorcerse el labio se agradecía a si mismo de confundirla. Pero realmente quería que fuera ella que ocupara el hueco de su corazón herido por la muerte de su madre, el abuso de sus familiares y en fin la existencia del recuerdo trágico de Rize.  
Touka-chan, si deseas dí que no- dijo Kaneki- realmente no me sentiré mal ni nada, y te entenderé, debido a que vamos demasiado rápido y..- no termino de decir la propia defensa de la joven cuando esta misma la besó y le susurró en sus orejas:  
No pongas palabras en mí boca.-y llorando de alegría le dijo- Acepto, acepto¡Idiota acepto ser tu novia!- besandolo.  
Ante la emoción, Kaneki la toma de sus piernas y la levanta, esta la alza y Kaneki gira al mismo tiempo que cae una caja de rosas sobre ellos, ambos se rien junto con el mago que hizo caer las rosas y se conducen a otra atracción.  
Awww que romántico- dice Hinami dandole paños húmedos a Tsukisiyama.  
Fantastick!- dijo Tsukisiyama llorando- aunque me robaron a Kaneki-kun lo hizo la mejor ladrona.  
Espero que no pierda la virginidad en una cita- dijo Yomo.  
Si sino tendre que luchar con la puta coneja blanca- dijo Yato.  
Oh, vamos respeten a los jóvenes amantes - dijo Kimi  
Chicos recuerden que solo tenemos hasta la media noche, enserio porque tenemos que expiar al señor y señora mierda de caballo.- decia Nishiki con los binoculares- enserio mirarlos como ponen sus ojitos entre ellos no me da alegría.- dijo con remordimiento.  
Pues a mí sí- dijo Hide- ah Kaneki te has vuelto todo un hombre.  
No tanto- dijo Uta- aún le queda probar intimamente a su amada.  
¡Uta!- gritaron todos.  
Jóvenes mantengan la compostura que si siguen asi se va a romper el escondite- dijo el señor Yoshimura, advirtiendo que el bunquer en forma de arburbusto se rompería.  
Shhhhhh- callense- dijo Hinami y todos le obedecieron-Onii- chan està sacando algo de su bolsillo, creo que le va dar un regaló a Onee- chan- oh ¡que caballero es!- dijo Hinami suspirando- A ver, creo que es un... decia Hinami tratando de averiguar el objeto.  
Consolador- susurro Nishiki a Ayato- porfin la va dar algo para que no ande de cascarrabias.  
Oh, vamos no hables asi de mi hermana- dijo Ayato con sacarsmo- de seguro es un condón, para hacerlo de una, ya yo tenía la impresión que su pedofilía saldría al verla mas cerca en mini falda. Ambos estallaron de una breve risa debido a que Hide, Kimi y Hinami le quitaron las razones al mirarlos de forma sádica.  
Nishiki, como pueden hablar así claro que ellos 2 no van a hacer eso- sermoneó Kimi- además Ayato ten algo de decoro por tu hermana.  
La que debe tenerlo es ella con su noviecito para que la trate suave- respondió él.  
Oh vamos no se moleste señorita Kimi- le decía Hide- solo es un muchacho que aborrece la existencia de su hermana relacionada con otro, es simplemente envidia fraternal.  
¡De qué hablas maldito idiota!- gritó Ayato al quedar como niñato.  
Ayato-chan es inmaduro- decía Hinami burlandose de él- wao miren el regalo es, es...- dijo maravillada.  
Un anillo de diamante morado.  
Todos quedaron asombrados del tal gesto de amor hecho frente a la rueda de la fortuna, todos se quedaron impresionados incluyendo Touka, que aún estaba resagada de nontarse en cinco juegos de atracción, como el barco pirata, ect., sin duda se quedó sin aliento.  
Y, ¿lo aceptas?- preguntó Kaneki arrodillado con los ojos iluminados.  
Es realmente hermosa, pero, donde y como la compraste y porque lo haces- dijo confundida.  
Realmente no lo compre, es la única posesión de mí madre, ella quiso que se la diera a la persona que realmente amo y que me ama, y esa eres tú, realmente quiero que la tengas contigo, para yo sienpre saber que estoy contigo- dijo él llorando de alegría- ¿dime, qué esperas?.  
Touka veía en el reflejo de la joya no solo el reflejo de la felicidad de ambos, sino tambien, el reflejo de aquel dudoso pelinegro que alguna vez conoció y que creía haberse ido, ahora veía que no era así, sino que estaba en frente de ella con ora apariencia, sin màs remedio ní remordimiento acepto que Kaneki le colocara tal joya.  
Era un hermoso momento de alegría, el grupo de amigos escondidos en el bunquer lloraban de emotividad.  
¿Porque Nishiki no es así?-pensaba mientras lloraba Kimi.  
Volviendo con los tortolos, estos descansaban con un expresso en un banco del circo, donde se pusieron a contarse chistes y a contar las personas que pasaban mientras que descansaban para volver a probar los juegos, todo era felicidad hasta que una pareja se acerca hacia ellos, era ub hombre alto, fuerte ,muy bien notado como atletico que tenía una capucha del departamento de la CCG, donde se podia notar apenas su nombre: Amon, estaba acompañado de una mujer de tez blanquecina y rubía, que tenía parte de su identificación de su departamento y su nombre: Akira Mado.  
Kaneki y Touka estaban disimuladamente nerviosos de que los notaran, afortunadamente no traían sus quinques, por lo que estaban desarmados, pero el nivel de riesgo era alto.  
Disculpe joven me podría indicar el área de comida- Preguntó Amon a Kaneki que estaba enlazado al brazo de Touka- lanento interrumpir- se disculpaba Amon.  
No, importa- respondió con naturalidad y algo de vergüenza- están más al fondo a la derecha- dijo señalandole el área.  
Oh, muchas gracias- respondió Akira- por nuestra interrupción les invitamos a comer.  
Y así lo que inició como una simple cita, terminó como un posible lío cuadrúple.


	3. Riña colectiva

_**OH por Dios el tercer capitulo, solo quiero que les guste y recordar que no soy dueña de ningún personaje descrito en esta historia, todo esta bajo el nombre de su respectivo creador Ishida S., solo soy dueña de mi imaginación descrita en esta historia. ultimamente mi corrector no funciona. So.. begin**_

 _ **Cap. 3: Riña colectiva**_

Entonces...- balbuceaba Akira- ¿Aceptan o aceptan ?- dijo en tono desafiante. Lo cual hace que su compañero, Amon la aleje de la joven pareja, la cual estaba atónita de su presencia.

¿Cual es tu problema?- pregunto enojada Akira- solo estaba hablando con ellos, sinceramente no se si deba invitarles a comer ya que comerian con un idiota que trata a los ghouls como humanos.

Oh vamos Akira, cálmate, solo tienen que decir que si o no- le decia Amon con la intensión de que parase de asustar a la pareja con su petición de comer juntos- ademas, ¿no crees que estas siendo un tanto grosera con ellos?- dijo señalándolos.

Como voy a ser grosera con una pareja que se dedica a comer nuestra especie- dijo esta- mi corazonada me dice que son ghouls.

Te estas inventando cosas, miralos solo conviven entre si como humanos- le dijo este- ademas si fueran ghouls como dices hace un tiempo se hubiesen devorado entre los dos medio circo- lo cual hizo callar a Akira y dudar responder con veracidad- asi que, ¿ puedes calmarte de una buena vez?- dijo este dandele su mano, lo cual esta tomo con fuerza.

Esta bien- dijo esta cerrando los ojos- juguemos esto, si ellos rechazan la peticion son ghouls o unos malagradecidos y tu tendrás que cargarme todo un mes en las misiones.

 **Ok- respondió Amon- pero si yo gano tendras que besar a Suzuya en los labios y tirarte una foto como prueba- dijo sonriendo -** ¿ **trato**?

Trato- respondió esta.

A continuación la pareja de la CCG dirigía la mirada hacia la joven pareja, que aun continuaban dando la idea de estar felices juntos. Lo cual daba la idea de que la estaban pasando bien.

De su parte, Kaneki y Touka trataban de disimular el miedo de esa situación, bien sabían que esas personas eran agentes de la CCG, que han estado buscando todas las formas de cazarlos, y que el hecho de estar un paso enfrente de ellos amenazaba su existencia, no obstante el hecho de rechazar tal petición aumentaría las posibles dudas de Akira de que eran caníbales, eso no habría duda, pero si aceptaban podrían clavarse su propia tumba al tratar de pasar tiempo con ellos. Enserio era un tema bastante delicado.

Vamos Kaneki piensa- decía Nishiki- por Dios Haz algo.

No es que te fuera a escuchar desde la pantalla- le respondió Kimi- ademas no creo que sea tan idiota para aceptar su propia carta de muerte.

 _ **Si sin duda acepto su petición**_ _-_ dijo Kaneki encantado frente a los inspectores.

Vaya si es un idiota- Dijo Ayato.

No tanto- dijo Hide- el trama un plan.

Si- dijo Hinami- siempre tiene una carta bajo la manga.

Volviendo al circo y al lugar de la acción.

Kaneki dejo atónita y estupefacta a Touka,esta pensaba que era un idiota de por si pero no al nivel de aceptar comer con sus enemigos que le habían dado un sabor amargo de odio y tragedia al arrebatar sus seres queridos, pero realmente, ella también creía que tenia un plan, lo cual hacia disminuir su sensación de peligro.

Esto.¿También estas de acuerdo en comer con ellos querida?- le pregunto Kaneki a su novia, dándole una sonrisa que le daba idea de seguirle la corriente.

Si, porque no querido- respondió sonriendo- ademas no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de comer con estos héroes de la humanidad- dijo esta haciendo que Amon y Akira sonrieran- así que muchas gracias por ofrecerse a invitarnos a comer.

Muy bien vayamos a los puestos, escuche que venden el mejor calamar frito de la ciudad- dijo Akira.

Kaneki y Touka se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron despacio para estar detrás de ellos y poder plantear la situación, ambos se susurraban sus comentarios personales.

Bakaneki- le dijo Touka enojada y confundida- ¿que demonios vamos a hacer con ellos ?.- pregunto esta atemorizada haciendo sacar una sonrisa del rostro de su novio.

Oye, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos encubrimos en la CCG con cosplays de segunda mano y no teníamos un plan?- le pregunto este.

Si, deberás fue un gracioso intento de suicidio- dijo esta con un tono simpático y recostando su cabeza en su hombro- en serio fue un día muy raro.

Si, yo pensaba eso, pero confié en ti y eso estamos aquí- dijo el sonriendo -¿ también recuerdas lo del baile y de como nos besamos entre los pasos y la música ?.

Si, fue un lapso de tiempo magnifico- dijo esta con un tono nostálgico sujetando el brazo de este- ¿ que me tratas de decir con eso?- pregunto ella.

Que podemos hacer cosas juntos si confiamos en nosotros- dijo este.

Que cursi te oíste- dijo esta estallada en risas- pero tiene sentido.

¿Entonces confías en mi?- pregunto mirándola

Desde el primer día- respondió y lo beso.

Amon y Kira se voltearon para ver tal escena de amor joven, aunque sintieron alegría por ambos conforme a que sus dudas que si eran caníbales iba bajando, sentía envidia de no tener la misma inquebrantable relación que ellos, llena de tranquilidad y amor mutuo.

Vez Akira son humanos- le dijo Amon.

Eso esta por verse- dijo esta en tono decidido- Oigan tórtolos, ya llegamos, guarden algo de saliva para degustar- les grito Akira haciendo que se sonrojaran.

Ahí vamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo cual los hizo reír e hizo que Kaneki cargara a su amada para llegar mas rápido- A máxima velocidad - dijo Kaneki corriendo con Touka encima de su sus brazos.

 **Mientras tanto en la CCG.**

Señores hagamos apuestas- dijo Suzuya hacia los demás agentes- yo apuesto que esos tórtolos no son ghouls y que Akira me besara.

Yo apuesto a que son ghouls- dijo Arima- es obvio que lo son.

Yo apuesto a que no lo son- Shinohara- y de que Suzuya buscara mas palomitas.

Esta bien no hay que apostar eso- dijo Suzuya- yo busco las palomitas.

Yo apuesto que no lo son y que Amon y Akira se casaran- dijo el jefe de la CCG.

Hagan silencio no me dejan escuchar- dijo Arima causando un silencio helado en el despacho.

 **Mientras tanto en Aogiri.**

Oh por MI kagune- dijo Eto- esto esta interesante.

Shiro trae mas ojos- Dijo Kuro.

AH, ya voy- dijo esta- cuéntemelo cuando regrese.

En fin todo el mundo sintonizaba como era la cita de Kaneki y Touka interferida por la CCG, mas bien por dos metiches, gracias a que todo mundo jaqueo la señal y las cámaras del circo.

¿Kimi-chan jaquear es robar?- pregunto Hinami

No realmente, es coger lo que por derecho no te dejan ver- respondió con un tono sabio- ahora lo que es robar es quitar algo, como por ejemplo le quiero robar el anillo a Touka-chan- dijo con ojos estrellados.

Oh vamos querida- dijo Nishiki- ¿ a caso no te basta con las pulseras?.

¿A caso no te basta con callarte?- dijo en un tono asertivo y de enojo que hizo temblar de miedo a Nishiki- A no verdad entonces callate y dejame ver mi serie o vete a limpiar a casa en este instante- dijo ella ridiculizándolo- ahora vete al rincón.

Pero,- dijo Nishiki.

Sin peros, al rincón- dijo esta señalado al rincón, y este no tuvo nada mas que obedecer.

Así estalla la risa en el escondite de Anteiku.

 **Mientras tanto en el circo. Los demás se dirigían a un restaurante- café de mariscos llamado Unfished, al entrar Akira encontró asiento en el mostrador cerca del cocinero, mientras que los demás aguardaban a la llegada del camarero. El cocinero se dirigió a Akira y le pregunta su orden con una sonrisa simpática.**

Muy bien yo quiero calamar frito- le dijo Akira al cocinero.

Pues yo quiero camarón frito- dijo Amon- y,¿Ustedes que desean ?- les pregunto Amon a sus acompañantes.

Bueno hay tantos platillos- dijo Touka- pero soy alérgica a los mariscos y al gluten así que mejor bebo café y galletas sin gluten.

Buena jugada Touka- pensó Kaneki- bueno yo realmente tengo hambre y prefiero un cóctel de camarones y arroz frito.

Touka se quedo impactada al igual que Akira, debido a que ese era el plato del día. El mercero tomo los pedidos extra de ellos y se dirigieron a tomar asiento en lo mas lejos de la puerta del restaurante.

Muy bien- dijo Amon en la mesa estando en frete de Kaneki- ya que estamos aquí debo de presentarme, yo soy Kotaro Amon y ella es mi compañera Akira Mado y ¿ustedes son?.

Bueno no puedo improvisar- pensó Kaneki- yo soy Kaneki Ken y ella es mi novia Touka Kirishima- dijo este.

La regó, esta muerto- dijo Ayato en el escondite de Anteiku- AHORA MI HERMANA VA SER VIUDA.

Kaneki Ken...- repitió Amon- me suena conocido, tu eres el que le transfirieron órganos de una ghoul¿ no ? - pregunto Amon al joven muchacho.}

Realmente si pero mi cuerpo los rechazo y tuve que ir a otro cirujano a transplantarme unos humanos- explico-realmente tuve suerte, ni me imagino como seria mi vida si fuera una bestia devoradora de humanos que solo piensa comer y destruir sin razon- dijo este coincidiendo con el punto de vista de Amon, no obstante Touka lo piso debajo de la mesa.

Oye- le dijo Kaneki a Touka- ¿dije algo malo para que me pisaras ?- pregunto este.

Es cierto el no dijo nada malo- dijo Akira empezando a sospechar de Touka- a menos de que seas una ghoul, ¿no?- pregunto

Realmente me molesta tanto su punto de vista como el mio acerca de esa especie- explico Touka- realmente pienso que cada especie viva merece vivir y dejar vivir y de lo contrario si molesta a su ambiente y los demás organismos residentes de este es necesario la corrección de tal organismo y/o su extintivo individual sin importar que- Dijo Touka.

Excelente punto de vista- dijo Akira- pero realmente no pienso así, realmente prefiero eliminar, no perdón, matar el problema común de la humanidad desde la raíz, eliminando todo lo posible para que se desarrolle.- dijo Akira- y si eso no es así, lo siento por ti hippie.

 _ **Le dijo hippie a Touka - dijeron impresionados los de Anteiku**_

 _ **Le dijo hippie a la plana- dijo Eto en Aogiri**_

 _ **Le llamo así a esa chica, wao, que franca- dijo Suzuya**_

Disculpa, ¿como me llamaste?- pregunto Touka con los ojos llorosos-¿tienes idea de como abusaron los hippies a mi familia, verdad?- pregunto esta llorando hacia su novio- cariño dime que ella no lo dijo, solo dime que no lo dijo.

Lo dijo- respondió- sin remordimiento alguno.

Touka se fue llorando hacia el baño de mujeres, mientras que en la mesa todos culpaban a Akira de su lloriqueo, lo cual hizo sentir un tanto culpable a Akira.

En serio te pasas Akira- le dijo Amon.

Es verdad- dijo esta avergonzada frente a Kaneki- pero realmente la que debe estar avergonzada es ella de llorar asi como una idiota.

Akira te estas pasando- respondió Amon- y por encima no te disculpas con ellos.

Perdone tengo que ver a mi novia- dijo Kaneki preocupado y corriendo al baño de mujeres.

Muy ya que estamos solos explícame el teatro que hiciste- pregunto Kaneki fingiendo una cara de preucupacion.

Al oír la voz de su novio, esta sale del baño y lo abraza y cae unas gotas de lagrimas, pero de tristeza sino de risa, a ella le costaba no estremecerse para que no sospecharan de ella, Kaneki no entendía nada de su comportamiento hasta que esta le susurro lo sgte:

 _ **Jodamos a esta**_ **ignorante.**

A Kaneki le salio una sonrisa dulce que aceptaba la proposición de su novia, ambos se agarraron de la mano y se dirigieron a la mesa y pudieron observar que la comida ya estaba en la mesa. Se acercaron y se sentaron a comer como si de verdad fueran a comer.

Gracias por el alimento- dijeron todos y empezaron a degustar.

Amon y Akira se impresionaron al ver lo rápido que comían, Kaneki ya daba por terminada su comida y Touka fue la primera en terminar, ambos cogieron esto de pretexto para salir de ahí pero Amon se antepuso y le propuso a Kaneki postre debido a que habían ofendido a su novia, este acepto.

Muy bien,mecero- llamo Amon al joven- denos a este hombre y a mi el reto de la Dulce Caríe.

En seguida señor- respondió el muchacho.

Dulce... ¿que ?- pregunto Kaneki

Dulce Carié - le respondió Amon- es el reto mas difícil y goloso de la tienda según el menú donde se prueba tu hombría logrando comer 35 mega postres en 45 minutos es verdaderamente un duelo, así podre comprobar si tus órganos funcionan bien- dijo sonriendo- ¿aceptas muñequito de cartón ?

 _ **¡ OOOOOOH!- exclamaron todos que estaban sintonizando la cita.**_

Yo de mi parte acepto toda cosa que quiera que mi novia haga por ella- dijo este haciendo que esta se sonrojara- ¿ que opinas cariño acepto o no acepto? - pregunto Kaneki.

Hay no se vale- dijo Akira- ella de seguro dirá que no podemos porque todos somo amigos y que esto es estúpido.

Tienes razón- respondió Touka- como todos somos amigos, deberíamos participar todos juntos- sonrió- ¿entonces amor, puedo participar contigo ? - le pregunto a Kaneki con una actitud de infantilidad que hizo que todos los hombres se ruborizaran al ver esta pareja, incluyendo a los que no estaban presentes físicamente sino por medio de las pantallas.

Awww- dijo Hinami- mi hermana es tan linda pidiendo cosas- dijo pegándose la pantalla en el escondite de Anteiku.

Eso si es verdad- dijo Ayato.

Volviendo al restaurante, ya el camarero habia preparado la mesa para el colosal reto, la cantidad de gente que llegaba para presenciar el reto grupal era abrumadora, todos querían ver a los osados participantes que degustarían una colección de platillos empalagosos imposibles de digerir en tan poco tiempo, se asombraban cuando veían la pareja de la CCG con sus caras de ira y odio en contra de sus enemigos, una joven y aparentemente inocente pareja joven, la cual daban también sus respectivas miradas frías de odio, en realidad los contrincantes masculinos no tenían nada que pelear en comparación con las femeninas, que en tan poco tiempo ya habían experimentado odio mutuo, en fin, era riña de dioses versus ignorantes jóvenes.

En esta esquina- decía el dueño del restaurante- con un total de 250 kilos de musculatura divididos entre ambos, la pareja veterana de la CCG, Kotaro Amon y su acompañante Madou Akira.

Se estremecía el restaurante y la oficina de descanso de la CCG con los aplausos hacia su equipo.

En esta esquina- decía el dueño del restaurante- con un total de 150 kilos de musculatura entra ambos, la pareja del día de la feria, Ken Kaneki y su acompañante Kirishima Touka.

Se estremecía el circo y el escondite de Anteiku aplaudiendo y gritado porras.

Están reunidos estas dos parejas para debatir su valentía al ejecutar el imposible...RETO DE POSTRES...¡DUUUUUUUUUUUULCE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIE!- grito el dueño haciendo que todos enloquezcan- la cosa es así- dijo explicando el reto- deberán comer todo el menú de postres del local en un tiempo récord de 45 minutos, si gana la pareja no tendrán que pagar el reto y tendrán comida gratis en cada presentación del circo, si pierden tendrán que no solo pagar sino también limpiar los platos del todo el circo, quedaran descalificados por trampa o por vomito antes y después de la competencia, en sus marcas, listos,

¡FUERAAAAAAAAA!

Tal grito fue el inicio de la contienda, Kaneki tragaba los postres mas fuertes como el cheesecake y el pudin de chocolate amargo y le dejaba los mas fáciles de soportar a Touka, como los cupcakes, merengadas y ensaladas de frutas, a ese ritmo devoraron casi el tercio del menú de 253 postres diferentes, de su parte, Amon comía mas que Akira, su jugada era que uno comiera y que el otro lo suplante al empalagase, a ese ritmo tenían menos ventaja por rapidez, pero menos probabilidades de recurrir al vomito, lo cual hizo que en tan solo 15 minutos devoraran 75 postres mientras que su competencia ya había devorado 245 en 20 minutos, era una competencia bastante reñida.

¡Vamos idiota, ya casi terminamos!-le vocifero Touka a Kaneki mientras esta comía macarrones de crema.

¡No me digas cosas que ya sepa!- respondio este al terminarse un pastel de chocolate oscuro con sarsamora- ademas esto es delicioso, que raro- pensó- esto me sabe bien, mejor dicho, todo me supo bien desde el principio, pero, ¡como!.

¡Akira no te rindas!- le grito Amon a su pareja- aunque no puedas afirmar de que ellos son ghouls, ¡termina lo que causaste!- le grito.

¡Que mierdas dices!- le grito mientras comía un dango de dulce mora-¡toda esta mierda la causaste al tratar de dártela en mi novio cuando no lo eres! -le dijo gritando como una loca lo cual dejo a todo mundo atónito, a excepción de Kaneki y Touka, que seguían concentrados en lo suyo, Amon avergonzado cogió la fondieu con fresas y se la comió salpicandole todo el uniforme lo cual hizo que esta se enfureciera tomando el red velvet de fresas y mascarpone, salpicando le el mescarpone en todos los pantalones, lo cual se llegaba a parecer a una segregación normal de sus hormonas masculinas, lo cual le avergonzó mucho, pero, no tanto como para distraerse de la competencia.

Ya habían pasado 35 minutos de la competencia, Kaneki y Touka estaban no solo aguantando el dolor sus estómagos a causa de la presión de sus comidas, sino que estaban experimentando algo extraño en sus en sus estómagos o mas bien en su sentido del gusto, ellos no entendían el porque disfrutaban tales postres debido a su condición, pero aunque disfrutaban el momento, querían una explicación, por otro lado ya habían terminado el ultimo postre juntos, el rompe muelas de maní, al comerlo a Kaneki se le rompió una muela, la cual volvió a regenerarse y a Touka se le rompió también una.

¡AWWWWWWWWWWW!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo escupiendo sus muelas en las caras de Amon y Akira- mi maldita muela- dijeron los dos juntos sonrojados- ¡ya terminamos!- gritaron emocionados.

¡MUY BIEN YA TENEMOS LOS GANADORES!- dijo el dueño- la pareja favorita del circo, un aplauso y tirandole una foto juntos.

El ruido del restaurante se propago en Anteiku y en Aogiri. Kaneki y Touka estaban exhaustos, recibieron su premio pero decidieron dárselo a una anciana pobre que pasaba por ahí, y se acercaron hacia Amon y Akira para recoger sus muelas y hacerles una reverencia de perdón, lo cual dejo atónito a todo el mundo. Después de esto se fueron del local y se fueron a la función nocturna del circo. Touka cogió la foto del restaurante y sonrió al verla y se la mostró a Kaneki el cual también se sonrió.

Nuestra primera foto como novios normales- dijo Touka sonrojada- en serio me gusta.

Y a mi dijo -este arropandola en su bufanda- es la primera de muchas.

Si.

Y ambos estaban felices de estar juntos y se condugieron a la atracción principal:

 ** _Unravel Circus Night._**

Se quedaron llenos de asombro al ver el inmenso letrero luminoso.


	4. Decisión absurda o segura

Holisss todo mundo, lamento no estar activa, es que me la pasé como sirvienta en la casa de unos parientes, ahh bueno como sea iniciemos este cap.  
Capítulo 4  
"Desición absurda o segura"  
Al entrar a la carpa del circo, Kaneki disimuladamente la susurra al oido a Touka su inquietud, de que la comida que ingerieron en la competencia no le causó ningún malestar, sino pudieron degustarla como los demás humanos, recordandole a Kaneki suus nostalgicos y antiguos dias como un humano, para su impresión Touka le dijo que si moviendo la cabeza, esta le contestó lo sgte:  
Sì, pero aqui no es seguro hablar- dijo esta- asi que solo disfrutemos el show y cuando terminemos salgamos en la multitud, para asi no encontrarnos de nuevo con la señorita estirada y ese patán de la CCG.  
Kaneki soltó una ligera risita y luego besó la frente de su compañera- eres muy astuta, pero a la vez muy tierna como un conejo- dijo este sonriendo y causandole un sonrojo a la chica.  
Ya basta de cariñitos y veamos la función- dijo esta sonriendo con una ceja ascendida.  
El show inició instantáneamente cuando dejaron de hablar todos los presentes en el salón, de pronto el mago que habían visto al llegar realizó una deslumbrante aparición, este salió desde su sombrero y de este salió todos los acrobatas, bailarines, payasos, trapesistas y por último los animales en pirámide, desde el más grande y pesado al más pequeño y liviano, y para concluir el mago usó un espantasuegras que deletreaba el nombre del circo. En fin fue un fabuloso y ostentoso espectáculo desde el inicio.  
¡Damas y caballeros !- dijo el maestro de ceremonias desde su micrófono- es un gran orgullo presentarles al equipo de Unravel Circus- lo cual se llevó un gran aplauso- esta noche seran los cómplices personales para mi circo- dejando una leve confusión- su crimen no es grave, si tienen al amor de su vida al la par de ustedes, verán, esta noche precenciaran como su amor es cruzado por la imfluencia del circo. Nuestro primer acto se llama: Crucero del amor, donde las parejas que elijamos experimentaran el desafío de su amor frente al agua, entonces ¿quiénes se ániman?- dijo este con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.  
Touka- dijo Kaneki- es mejor que no participemos, um paso en falso y podríamos resultar en una situación riesgosa para nuestra identidad.  
Ohh- respondió esta- es uma buena idea, pero tú me probaste, ahora es mi turno de cobrarte eso- dijo esta con un tono cómico- ¡Aquí maestro de ceremomias, queremos participar!- gritó esta con alegría.  
¡Bravissimo!- contestó el cirquero- pasen adelante.  
Touka cogió la mano de su novio con fuerza, el cual daba una cara de relajado con el fin de disimular su preucupación, en su mente se debatía si Touka perdía su cordura de mantener un bajo perfil ó si esta se había convencido que por esa noche era realmente humana, un mar de preucupación se habría hecho su mente al ver el micrófono llegar a su mano para decir su nombre, y aún más su tensión aumentó cuando vió entrar a la pareja que con la habían tenido una riña, realmente se formaría un gran problema.  
Muy bien jóvenes amantes- les dijo con cierto sárcasmo el maestro de ceremonias- la cosa es así: ustedes ingresaran a nuestro hermoso barco pirata- de pronto salió del escenario un colosal barco con diseño de la antigüedad distintiva del siglo natal de los piratas y otros bucaneros, todos los presentes quedaron ánodados de tal barco- se sentaran encadenados a la proa del barco y disfrutaran un delicioso pero breve chapuzón de agua salada, con el fin de encontrar la llave de sus cadenas que los atan, pero aquí esta la trampa, su en algún tiempo del reto llegan a vomitar y/o colvunsionar perderan por default y la empresa cirquera no se responsabilizará de los daños debido a que su amor es inmensamente inútil frente a estas circunstancias, entonces sin menos parloteo iniciemos- exclamó el maestro de ceremonias conduciendo a Touka y a Kaneki al barco donde procedió a atarlos con las cadenas y alejó frente a ellos las llaves, entonces el maestro salió del barco y procedió la función que él había descrito.  
Kaneki estaba en medio de un incontrolable mar de preucupaciones puesto que cualquier paso en falso podría condenarlos para que sean rebeladas sus identidades frente la audiencia, y aún peor frente a esa pareja de investigadores, si algo èl sabía era que el agua salada hace caer al vómito y sobretodo tal expulsión es diferente en comparación de los humanos debido a que un humano posee fragmento de lo digerido con fracciones de saliva transparente, en cambio un ghoul al vomitar expulsa fragmentos de su comida ensagrentada y por el dolor muestra su kagune junto con sus ojos, en fin trataba de encontrar una salida a su situación pero no podía procesar nada por sus nervios, tambien se preguntaba: ¿qué pensará ella? ¿creerá que es su culpa? ¿estará nerviosa o tramará algún plan?.  
3,2,1- decía el maestro de ceremonias- ¡inicien con el chapuzón!- lo cual estuvo acompañado con fuertes contracciones del barco, la repulsión a chorro, y los fuertes movimientos hicieron que en pocos segundos el barco se inundaran y consigo que se alejara cada vez más la llave, la cual paso de estar en la proa hasta quedar colgada en el mástil, realmente estaba muy lejos del alcance de los participantes.  
¡Argg!- gritaba Touka después de casí ahogarse con una bocanada de agua.  
¡Puajaj!- gritó Kaneki por lo mismo- ¡Touka-chan!, ¿estas bien?- preguntó nervioso Kaneki.  
Si estoy bien- dijo esta para calmarlo- no te preucupes, hemos tenido peores- dijo sonriendo.  
¿hemos?- preguntó Kaneki.  
Sip- dijo sonriendo esta- asi que esto solo es un simple juego.  
Muy bien, entiendo- dijo Kaneki recuperando la estima y consigo ideando un plan- Touka, tengo un plan.  
Te escucho- respondió esta.  
Tenemos que arrastrarnos desde aquí hasta el mástil, donde estan colgadas las llaves, no será fácil pero no hay de otra- dijo este decido.  
Muy bien- dijo Touka sonriendo- sabía que tenías un plan.  
Bien- respondió sonrojado- 1,2,3, arrastra tu mitad- dijo este.  
Así fue, ambos arrastraron sus cadenas por todo el resbaloso piso, aunque eso no impedía que se rasgaran sus rodillas, en el caso de Touka como llevaba ropa corta empezó a hastillarse màs rápido, Kaneki para no verla sufrir la levantó con suavidad a su espalda quedando el solo arrastrandose por el suelo, tal muestra de caballerosidad hizo que todo el público lo alentara, poco a poco llegó al mástil y con la boca agarró las llaves, luego se sentó y con los pies pudo pasarselas a Touka debido a que ella tenía mas dedos para liberarse, una vez desencadenada, liberó a Kaneki y lo levantó del suelo, todo el mundo estaba euforico, lleno de emoción, hasta Akira y Amon estaban impresionados por su ejecución, realmente fue un momento épico.  
¡Congratulations!- le dijo el maestro de ceremonias estrechando la mano a Kaneki y besando la de Touka por cortesía- le han demostrado al público incluyéndome su perseverancia y valentía por así decirlo, como premio les daremos un bono de 50,000¥ en tiendas de marca para mejorar su armario- lo cual hizo sacar una cara de asombro a Touka- pero antes de volver a sus lugares les invitamos a la carpa de los payasos donde les atenderán y ayudaran con sus leves heridas- dijo señalando la carpa y con aplausos del público fueron despedidos del escenario.  
Kaneki y Touka entraron a la carpa de los payasos, la cual era realmente una planta de laboratorio, frente a esto ambos trataron de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida pero de pronto estaba bloqueada, en medio de la habitación salió una persona misteriosa que con una voz dulce les saludo, era una mujer, mejor dicho era una analista del laboratorio, la pareja estaba levemente sorprendida de su aparición.  
Buenas noches- dijo la analista- por favor tomen asiento- dijo ella de forma amable.  
Ambos procedieron a sentarse de pronto la analista tomo un poco de la sangre de Touka proveniente de su herida en su rodilla, lo cual hizo que esta se inmutara, por su parte la analista analizó la muestra y instantáneamente obtuvo el resultado del RNC de esta, lo cual hizo que su rostro expresara una simple sonrisa.  
Ya veo- respondió la analista- esto confirma mis dudas, ustedes son Ghouls, ¿no?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo dejando a la pareja helada


	5. Instinto

"Hey gracias por mantenerse leales a este fic, perdón por no publicar es porque entré hace tiempo a clases, como sea agradezco sus comentarios y correcciones con mucho aprecio.

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Instinto**

El aire que circulaba la habitación era tan denso que se podía palpar. Kaneki y Touka se mitigaban de manera diferente soluciones para salir vivos de escena, bien sabían que la analista podría denunciarlos a ambos por ser Ghouls, sus mentes estaban al borde del colapso en lugar de estar ideando una salvación.

"MIERDA- exclamó Touka en su mente- Diooooooooooos, solo un maldito día no puedes darme el derecho de fingir ser normal- decía esta impotente- ¿Cómo rayos saldremos de esta?- se cuestionaba- Si la atacamos las cámaras podrían grabarnos o ella podría defenderse- Se basó en tal hipótesis para no atacarla con su Kagune- la mejor pregunta sería- se dijo esta- ¿Quién rayos es ella?, ¿Acaso es una espía de la CCG?- ella se detuvo a mirar a su amado que estaba agarrando su mano, la cual la de él estaba sudorosa y pálida- ¿Qué pensará él ?- dijo esta con una cara de curiosidad mirándolo.

Todo es mi culpa- se dijo Kaneki a sí mismo - si no fuera por mí insistencia de salir con ella no estuviéramos en esta situación- De todas formas debo tratar de salvarla, pero,¿Cómo lo haré?- se dijo mirando al piso, al mismo tiempo que formulaba respuestas para saldar tal entendió con el reclino de la cabeza de su amado que se estaba ahogando en vaso de agua por los dos, esta apretó su mano, lo cual hizo que este dirigiera su mirada hacia ella y que se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo y que sería obediente a cada plan que hiciera para salvarse de la muerte a manos de esta desconocida.

Tic, tac- dijo la analista rompiendo el aire helado de la habitación- espero por su respuesta par de tórtolos- dijo esta de forma impaciente- no me hago más joven sino más curiosa.- dijo esta sádicamente.

Tengo un plan- susurró Kaneki al oído de Touka- sígueme la corriente- esta asintió.

Bueno- respondió Kaneki- yo no hablo con desconocidos, para compartir un diálogo civilizado debo saber quién me escucha- dijo este calmado dando una simple sonrisa que hizo levantar la ceja a la analista.

Excelente-respondió la analista- veo que el joven usa el cerebro para pensar y no para ser un Don Juan- dijo sonriendo y sacándole un rubor a la cara de Kaneki- bueno, esta bien yo me presento si tu te presentas- sugirió ella.

Touka sabía que le estaba tramando una trampa, le apretó la mano para que denegará, pero este no hizo ningún caso, más bien acepto la propuesta y respondió: Las damas primero.  
"Wao- dijo con sarcasmo la analista- me encuentro con un caballero, bueno, promesa es promesa- dijo esta sacando su tarjeta de laboratorio- Soy Violet Unravel, analista genética de primera clase a nivel internacional, soy eso y co-propietaria de este establecimiento. Ahora es tu turno, Don Juan.

Ah- dijo este sabiendo que no hacia la mejor decisión, pero no una incorrecta- Soy Kaneki Ken, universaitario.

Ya eso todo- dijo esta con incredulidad- si temían tanto decir sus identidades, para que existen- se cuestionó- bueno dejemos la filosofía, ahora presten atención a lo que va a pasar, en verdad, jugaremos un verdadero y falso, yo sé todo lo que ustedes hacen, sueñan y sobretodo comen, asi que mucho cuidado con jugar a las mentiritas blancas conmigo, porque si lo hacen, dudo que salgan vivos de esta junto con sus amiguitos de Anteiku para ayudarlos.

Anteiku- dijo Touka exaltada- ¿Cómo sabes de él?, más bien ¿Quién demonios te crees para ponerle un dedo a una taza de café de la tienda?-Dijo esta sacando sus ojos de Ghoul- Ni se te ocurra poner un pie ahí- dijo esta en cólera.

Jaja- se rió Violet frente a ella- si más supieras que no planeo hacer nada malo, si ustedes no planean ninguna estupidez- dijo esta- pero si quieres pelea con gusto te la doy- dijo esta sacando su Quinque Kakuja, dejando átonito a Kaneki y en furia a Touka.

Chicas no hagan una locura- dijo Kaneki tratando de pacificar la situación- Touka,calmate, Violet ,razona- dijo este captando la atención de ambas- ahora dime el propósito de esto- dijo este en un tono sutil, aunque se encontraba molesto de tantos rodeos con Violet.  
Bien- entonces, iniciemos- dijo Violet empuñando su quinque para atacar- Falso o verdadero:¿Eres tú la persona que sufrió el trasplanto de órganos de ghoul a un humano ?.  
Verdadero- respondió este.  
¿Eres el Parcheado?-Preguntó Violet.

Verdadero- respondió él.

¿Ella es humana?- Preguntó Violet.

Excelente última pregunta:¿ Acaso Anteiku está vinculado con Aogiri?

Falso- respondió él.

Magnífico- dijo Violet- todo concuerda con lo que investigue, lo cual significa que se ganaron un buen premio.

¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Kaneki.

A qué colaboré con su causa- dijo esta guardando su quinque- verán, mis padres eran miembros de Anteiku cuando eran más jóvenes, mi padre era un ghoul y mi madre no, gracias a ellos pude sobrevivir cuando mis padres los asesinaron, para abreviar estoy en deuda con ellos, y para ello he decido estar al servicio para proveer de alimentos aptos para ustedes.

¿Cómo dice,alimentos ?- preguntó Touka- se refiere a esos que comimos en el circo y sobretodo,¿No planeaba matarnos?.

Si y no- respondió Violet- todo depende de su comportamiento para recibir tales alimentos, que no son mas que cuerpos humanos genéticamente modificados para brindar un mejor aspecto visual y sabor característico para pasar desapercibidos-extendió su mano como muestra de paz- ¿Aceptan?

Depende de su comportamiento- respondió Kaneki- si nos deja salir vivos y sin denunciarnos, podremos agendar una cita para conversar más a fondo sobre esto, ¿Acepta?- preguntó este.

Claro- respondió Violet dándole un apretón de manos- sería un gusto para mi discutir con usted tal tema, sin más rodeos pueden irse- dijo esta señalándole la salida a ambos.

Nos vemos- dijo Touka con tono frívolo.

Por supuesto- respondió Violet con un tono sarcastico.

Kaneki ya sabía que Touka se había hecho una gran amiga.

Salieron de la carpas llenos de sudor y ambos suspiraron de alivio viendo que nadie los seguía cuando abandonaron el circo, fue una experiencia abrumadora, ambos conversaban amenamente sobre su día en el circo, lo cual fue como su primera cita, tomaron el subterráneo escuchando música juntos para no dormirse al mismo tiempo que se contaban la experiencia de los juegos, al salir Kaneki tomó la decisión de acompañar a Touka, pasaron por la antigua construcción donde Kaneki había tenido tal accidente, se paralizó.  
Kaneki- dijo Touka besándolo- estoy aquí contigo, no hay por que temer- sonrió.  
Touka- preguntó avergonzado- ¿Acaso yo te gusto?  
Tanto que mi corazón se rompería si te pasará algo- contestó ella haciendo que este la cargará de alegría y gritará de felicidad haciendo que Touka riera a carcajadas:  
 **LE GUSTOOOOOOOOO**  
Cuando se encontraban a una calle cerca de Anteiku, se dejaron de las manos y se despidieron, ambos cogieron rutas diferentes. Al llegar a casa,Hinami, Kimi, Roma,Itori y Yoriko la esperaban para que dijieran los detalles de la cita, lo mismo pasó con Kaneki, su mejor amigo Hide, lo esperaba con un tazón lleno de palomitas para escuchar los detalles, junto con Nishiki, Ayato, Yomo y Uta.

Eran las doce de la media noche y nadie estaba dormido.


	6. avisoooooooooo

p style="text-align: left;"strongHola todo mundo, estoy para decirles una buena y mala noticia, escribir historias es una pasiòn mia desde que abri un libro por primera vez y estoy feliz de su forma de ser con la historia y eso me lleva a querer ofrecer un mejor producto, honestamente he estado motivada a dibujar y animar personalmente este fic, desgraciadamente mi tiempo no es largo, puesto que al igual que ustedes tengo obligaciones escolares preuniversitarias, el punto es que dejarre de escribir para animar, honestamente deseo que vean que las palabras pueden ser expresadas en dibujo, no estoy segura porque nada es estatico, de todas formas, no es el adios sino el inicio, les invito a que me visiten en face con mi pagina Kuromagazine o que pasen el rato con un buen libro o amigo. I love us darlings!/strong/p 


End file.
